emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03350
}} is the 3,352nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 10 January, 2003. Part 1 Rodney comes out of Viv's café to see Steph's Car Boot sale well underway. One of the stall operators, Mavis Cathcart, comes up to Steph and gives her £10 for the stall rental - Steph reassures her it will all go to charity. Steph shouts over to Rodney that she can't talk because she is so busy - he walks off angry. Brian and Katie walk through their garden down to the sale. Brian tells Katie about his job offer in Newcastle and how he is hoping that when Chris realises he might lose him he will offer him a pay rise. In the Post Office Viv, Len and Jarvis look at the front page of the paper. The headline reads "BIN THERE WON THAT" and there is a picture of the winning couple underneath. Jarvis winds Viv up about losing and is only saved from her wrath by Bob getting rid of her with an urgent problem. Inside the Village Hall, Rodney has set up a stall at Steph's sale. Meanwhile Steph sells a plate to a gentleman. At first she doesn't want to sell it to him because she says she had promised to put it aside for the vicar. However, she says that if he pays her £2 over the asking price for it, then she will put the extra money in the church collection on Sunday so that the vicar can't complain. He agrees to the sale. From afar Mavis comments to Danny that Steph is so generous! He tells her that Steph is his grandmother! Steph spots Rodney. She also sees that he has a plate on his stall that matches the one she has just sold. She buys it off him for £5. Danny comes and gets Rodney to pay his stall fee. In the Haulage Office Chris tells Jack that Wilf Butler's rent is due. Jack doesn't want to go and collect it but Chris insists that he must get 3 months rent and an advance for spring today. In the shop Edna has seen the front page of the paper. In the background of the picture showing Edna and Jarvis there is Viv with a horrified look on her face. Edna notices and makes fun of Viv. At the Sale Steph gives Jarvis a free dancing figurine in recognition of his dancing win - he reluctantly accepts. Ashley enters and congratulates Jarvis on his win. Mavis shouts over to Ashley that Steph is Emmerdale's answer to Mother Teresa - he asks Steph what on earth she is talking about - Steph says she doesn't know but does mention that Mavis has been asking her if she enters Glamorous Granny Competitions all day! Jarvis and Len enter the Woolpack - Len asks Jarvis if he was thinking of Freda Darby when he was dancing last night. Jarvis says yes and then decides he doesn't want a pint after all. Sam, Lisa and Cain are having trouble getting the goat out of the house. Sam pulls it on a rope but the rope breaks and eventually the goat comes out of its own accord. In the Haulage office, Brian tells Chris about his job offer in Newcastle. He wants a pay rise from Chris, otherwise he will take the job. Chris says no to the pay rise and doesn't seem bothered that Brian will be leaving. In the Woolpack Len has bought the trophy to show Diane. He tells her about the goings on at the dance competition. Viv listens in. Edna enters and finishes off Len's story, making out as if she saved Jarvis from humiliation by dancing with him. Over at a table Laurel tries to get hold of Paul but everytime she rings him her phone goes dead and she can't understand why. Back at the bar Len asks Edna if she is thinking of going in for the final - she says it hasn't crossed her mind but we can tell it has! Jarvis plays music in his shed - he takes the picture of himself and Freda dancing and smiles to himself. Part 2 Jack pulls up at Wilf's farm and walks up to the buildings. In the Dingle's, Cain brings some chickens home in a wire cage. Lisa is worried he has stolen them but he decides to keep them anyway. At Steph's sale, the man who bought the plate off her before has come back - she sells him the matching plate she bought off Rodney to him for £15. Thus making a £10 profit. Rodney and Alan note this. Meanwhile Laurel is asking Danny to take a look at her mobile to see if it is working OK - he tries Paul's number but it cuts out again, he then tells her to try a land line before she buys a new phone. Mavis comes up to Steph again wanting to talk but Steph is saved by Rodney who takes her outside for a chat. At Butler's farm Jack finds Stephen mucking out one of the buildings. Stephen tells Jack that his dad is out and he doesn't know when he'll be back. But as Jack leaves we see Wilf hiding in the background. Katie comes home and asks her Dad about the pay rise - he fills her in. In Keepers Cottage Laurel has managed to get hold of Paul on the phone. However, he pretends to be someone else and tells her that Paul has gone to Timbucktoo. Laurel knows it is really Paul on the phone and breaks into tears. Rodney and Steph talk in the café. She firstly gives him his share of the profit on the plate that she sold and then tells him that if he was going to ask her to come back to the Antiques Barn that she wants 20% commission on everything she sells. Danny comes in and is annoyed that Steph has got her job back with Rodney. He storms off. Danny walks towards the sale. He helps Mavis put things into her car. She tells him Steph has inspired her to donate some of her days takings to the church funds. He suggests that she goes and gives the money personally to Ashley in the church and also reminds her to be sure to tell Ashley about Steph's intention to donate all her stall revenue to charity as well!! In the Woolpack, Diane and Bob talk about Viv - Bob is worried that Viv always seems to lose everything she sets her heart on. Diane allows him to go home to comfort her. He leaves as Jarvis enters. Jarvis goes over to see Edna and Seth. Seth lets it slip that he and Len won quite a lot of money from Jarvis and Edna winning the competition - Jarvis is angry that Len didn't tell him. In Keepers Cottage Laurel sits alone crying. Seth comes in and comforts her. In the shop Jarvis confronts Len about the money he won from betting on the dance. He suggests that Len faked the injury to his foot because he knew that Edna would have a better chance of winning with Jarvis as her partner than if he had danced with her himself. Len denies this but Jarvis is too angry to listen. Rodney and Steph toast each other in the Woolpack. Danny enters and Rodney asks him to come back to work for him. Jack comes in and talks to Brian about Wilf - Brian says Wilf deserves everything he gets. Ashley enters with Mavis - he has come to collect the money that Steph has said she will donate to the church. Steph tries to leave but Ashley has the better of her. In Keepers Cottage, Seth is on the phone to Betty. Betty gives him some advice to pass onto Laurel about men but by the time he has got off the phone he can't remember what she said and has to ring her back! In the Woolpack, Ashley collects his money from Steph. He is going to buy new prayer books with it. As Steph is about to leave Alan asks her if she has the £100 he lent her but she puts him off until tomorrow. At the bar, Rodney tells Diane he thinks he can handle Steph, that is until Diane tells him that Steph has gone home without paying the bar bill - and she has taken a bottle of champagne home for herself which he now has to pay for!! Outside we see Steph with her free bottle of champagne - she is very pleased with herself! Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday